


Miracle

by Tessela



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessela/pseuds/Tessela
Summary: Sesshomaru takes a moment to reflect on his on life and relationship one Christmas Eve in the Hospital waiting room. For Dokuga Secret Santa Story Exchange





	Miracle

** Miracle **

**O**

For Criticat, hope you like it.

 

 

_**Enjoy!** _

“So what you think its gonna be?”

“What are you talking about?” Sesshomaru snapped out his thoughts and turned to InuYasha.

InuYasha smirked excitedly as he responded. “Boy or girl, which one you think it’s gonna be?”

Sesshomaru shrugged with forced indifference. “It doesn’t matter to me. As long as Kagome and our pup is healthy and happy.”

The younger demon chuckled. “Wow, you’ve changed. Six years ago, the old Sesshomaru would have scoffed before saying something smart-ass like ‘ _A son of course!_ ’” Said InuYasha as he poorly mimicked his brother. Sesshomaru inwardly rolled his eyes.

“You are wrong; I have not changed, I am simply more accepting of different outcomes than what I desire.” He sniffed haughtily at his words.

“And why is that, what made you more ‘ _accepting_ ’” InuYasha inserted air quotations around the word.

“Why are you so curious to know, InuYasha?” The elder demon quirked a brow at his brother’s suspicious behaviour.

“Why can’t I be? Besides, we all know why…” His words trailed off with an amused tone in his voice.

“You sound like father.” Sesshomaru grumbled before gripping the bridge of his nose. How he has heard that teasing line  _all too many times_ before.

InuYasha scoffed. “I mean yea- I am my father’s son after all.”

With that, they fell into a comfortable silence, quietly musing over the situation they were in. After a moment of intense silence, Sesshomaru opened his mouth once again to distract himself from his troubling thoughts. He needed to vent to someone he trusted more than anyone.

“She is the first woman I have truly loved, InuYasha. She has taken over my entire mind, soul, and body and pulls my strings as if she is Gepetto and I am her painstakingly carved creation. The moment we met was absolute fiction, but the friction ironed out into something we had not expected. Initially, it had been difficult to accept and even harder to fully comprehend, but we did eventually and the dynamic of our relationship flourished from then on.

InuYasha was stunned at his brother’s choice of words. “Wow, that’s the most of I’ve ever heard you talk. And passionately about Kagome, at that.”

“I will not talk unless having purpose or passion on a subject.”

“So that’s your Christmas wish?”

“Hm?” Sesshomaru turned to his brother who had rested his arm on his thigh, using his knuckles to prop against his cheek.

“To see Kagome and your pup happy and healthy. Can you say that’s your Christmas wish?” InuYasha cracked a playful smirk. Sesshomaru contemplated his words but before he could speak InuYasha’s phone buzzed and he raised from his seat. “I’ll be back,” he uttered before leaving Sesshomaru alone.

Sesshomaru waited for the waiting door to click shut and InuYasha to get from ear shot before  what felt like the first time that night, the demon could finally sigh. His concerns and worry filled every inch of his being as he nearly broke out in hives.

 He ran his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp as he slowly came undone with today’s events. It was Christmas Eve and within a matter of time, his child was to take its first breath into the world. As easy and calm as the Daiyoukai usually was, he was a complete mess of concern in that moment. He was worried about Kagome, worried about their pup, worried that his youkai blood and her miko blood could adversely affect the pup and was more worried about Kagome’s mental health if the worst scenario were to play out. He found the woman to have a heart of gold, but one that could also easily be shattered like glass. Before the pup was nothing but a mere bundle of cells, she had given her entire love to it. Had vowed to nurture it, had vowed to love it.

And love it she did, for it was their fifth attempt at trying and she prayed to the Gods that this child would be the one to make it full term. He knew her heart wouldn’t be able to take the stress of losing another child. He had been the shoulder she cried on throughout her past miscarriages and he had assured through each one that the Gods would bless them with a strong child in due time. He hoped this was the time he had prophesied.

No one knew of Kagome’s many miscarriages, as they were kept under tight wraps- lest the paperazzi harassed and mentally tormented her for something out of her power. Only his father Touga, and her mother, Rika, knew and they both remained tight-lipped about it. After her third one, Kagome fell into a dark state where she battled depression and self-image issues. She blamed herself, her bloodline, her weight being too small, or her body being too tiny. Any small factor she emphasised as the problem and Sesshomaru couldn’t stand to see her breaking her self apart over it. So he suggested adoption. As expected, she opposed the idea, but quickly warmed up to it. Still a bit hesitant, they filed the proper paperwork and went through all the channels until they finally were able to come home with the small bundle in their arms. She was already given a name in which they honored and thus, Rin became a part of their growing family.

Despite loving Rin with the tender care and compassion as if she was their own, Sesshomaru could see in Kagome’s eyes, her own quiet want to still carry her own child full term and Sesshomaru- being one to make sure his wife would have the moon if she wanted, he quietly vowed to make her happy by any means.

Her happiness soon came in the form of the growing child she currently carried. Upon finding out her pregnancy, they took the utmost precautions. Kagome wasn’t even able to sneeze without a doctor quick on hand to check her health. She had protested some of their unnecessary actions but understood their reasoning completely. They were able to successfully help her to carry the child up to this point where her water broke in the middle of their family’s annual Christmas party. The child was not expected to be due until a few week later but they quickly readied themselves with the change of plans.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha rushed Kagome to the hospital where her primary doctor was waiting albeit tired and looking a little less than cheerful to be out of his home on Christmas Eve. The two brothers were ushered into the private waiting room where he sat now.

After a moment, Sesshomaru composed himself and smoothed his hair, hearing the quick shuffling of feet coming towards him. The waiting room door opened to reveal a parade of people who looked mixtures of concern and bubbling happiness. InuYasha led the group into the waiting room where they all crowded around Sesshomaru. He stood up at the sight of his father and mother rushing towards him.

Touga was instantly across the room and facing his son.“How is Kagome?” The words quickly came out.

“How is my grandchild?” His mother also piped in from behind, her coat billowing in her wake.

“Kagome is doing fairly well. I didn’t feel any extreme distress coming from our bond. However, I can pick up that she is uncomfortable and somewhat afraid, but mostly excited.” He masked his concerned with his neutral tone, sensing his parents could pick up on his subtle discomfort.

At his words, his family was a mixture of relieved and joyous, which admittedly, boosted the youkai’s excitement more than it had been tonight. Despite his calm exterior, he was more worried than he had ever been in his entire existence. So worried that he hadn’t even had the moment to optimistically bask in the moment that is the birth of his first biological child.

Rin beamed from behind his mother and grasped her father’s hand. “When can we see mama and the baby?!” Her wide brown eyes sparkled excitedly as she spoke.

“Very soon Rin.” He hoisted the young girl up and put her on his hip. Rin’s very presence was enough to bring a sense of relief to Sesshomaru. She was similar to Kagome in many ways; both are able to cool Sesshomaru down just by their mere presence.

Sesshomaru and the group took a seat as they anxiously waited for the nurse to come out. While waiting, Rin had hopped down to go play with Shippo and another child whilst Sesshomaru probed the bond for any signs for concern. All he could pick up was an immense pressure and loopiness from the epidural administered to Kagome for the labor pains.

Their waiting felt like forever and even some people had eventually left the waiting room to return with congratulation gifts such as balloons, candy, and bears from the hospital gift shop. Meanwhile also, Touga was on and off the phone with the press. It had already made headlines that Kagome was rushed to the hospital after their abrupt departure from the Christmas party and news outlets and paparazzi were waiting with bated breath for the first glimpse of Kagome and the new addition to the family. Touga barked strict orders for no one except cleared staff and family were to be loitering on the private floor.

A spike of sweet relief and exhaustion over took the bond and alerted Sesshomaru. After an eternity, a young nurse with green-black hair pulled back and dark blue hospital scrubs emerged as she was removing her face mask.

“Lord Sesshomaru, the child has be-”

Her words were swiftly cut short as Sesshomaru did not waste time. He burst through the doors unbeknownst of the nurse stumbling behind telling him about getting prepped before touching the child. The first thing that met his eyes was another startled nurse holding something wrapped in a  white cloth. He slowly walked towards the woman, oblivious to his intimidating aura piercing her demeanour. The woman shakily handed him the child with a nervous smile hidden behind her surgical mask. Sesshomaru tenderly took and held the child as if it was a piece of his heart. It was a warming feeling familiar, yet so foreign to his conscious. He had only felt this feeling twice before; the first time being his wedding and the second when infant Rin brought the first smile that had grazed Kagome’s lips in months. This feeling was one of pride, love, and acceptance and he basked in it.

The child’s face was pale and their eyes were closed, however, their tiny fingers flexed instinctively in an attempt to garner the space around their newfound environment. Sesshomaru brought his forefinger near the child’s grasp and felt the soft, fresh skin of his child’s fingers as it curled around his larger digit. He smiled as he sensed the hanyou child’s attempt to prod at Sesshomaru’s youki in curiosity. He returned the child’s interest with his own youki softly responding back, causing the child to stir in his arms with a frightened whimper. Perhaps, too much youki? Sesshomaru mused worriedly.

So caught up in the tender moment, the father didn’t sense InuYasha or any of his other family and friends as they made their way into the room in excitement. His father, Touga was beaming as he clapped a hand on Sesshomaru’s shoulder. “Congratulations my son. You and Kagome deserve this moment.” His words were sincere as it rang true in Sesshomaru’s heart.

“Is it a boy or girl?” The question buzzed from the crowd. Sesshomaru took a moment to analyze the newborn pup. From his silver hair to the small triangle ears that twitched at every sound in the room. He looked down at their chubby cheeks slowly filling with color and their little chest, heaving in all the air around them as if it was a limited supply. He carefully peeled away the cloth and took a peak before smirking like a proud man.

“It is a boy.” The room rejoiced in response. Happy beyond belief at the news, Sesshomaru turned around to see his wife tiredly sleeping in her bed. Her hair was disheveled, the nurses had lowered her legs and draped a blanket over her tired form. Kagome’s face radiated with perspiration and a heated blush across her cheeks. She laid sound asleep with one hand on her pillow and the other gripping the sheets. Her labor was intense, having birthed a hanyou and she had been in labor for  _hours_. Her rest was well needed and deserved and Sesshomaru wished not to disturb her, but he also couldn’t wait no longer to share his excitement with person he wanted to the most. He walked to her bedside and gently caressed her cheek as he coaxed her awake.

“Kagome,” He called out tenderly. “Kagome,”

“Hm?” She stirred before opening her red, tired eyes. Said eyes quickly snapped open upon remembering her location and slowly attempted to sit up. “How’s the baby?!” He could see clear distress in her eyes as she quickly scanned the room. Panic rose through their bond at alarming levels, but Sesshomaru remained calm as he spoke.

“He is fine,” He simply said.

Her face relaxed and she released a giant sigh of relief before the realization dawned on her. “We have a boy!” She smiled. “You and I have a son!” She beamed, almost forgetting about her exhaustion.

“Rin is a big sister now!” The young girl beamed from behind. “Can I see him?! Can Rin see her baby brother?!” Rin practically bounced on her toes as she hopped her way to Sesshomaru to see the bundle in his arms.

“In a moment Rin, settle down.” Sesshomaru spoke sternly to the young girl who quickly shaped up. Kagome outstretched her hands and carefully took the child into her own. She smiled down at the child’s ability to quickly recognize his mother and the pup’s demeanor exuded a youki of calm, love, and trust that warmed the hearts of all the demons in the room that could sense the demonic presence. Rin hopped up on a nearby chair and leaned over the hospital bed railing to get a glimpse of her baby brother and gushed in happiness.

“He looks just like Papa, but with uncle InuYasha’s ears!” She laughed. Kagome shared in the laugh with Rin and smiled as her other friends joined her bedside to coo at the new baby. The child was eventually rewrapped in its own pelt given to him by his grandfather and Kimi babbled to Kagome about proper childcare as her other friends took happy pictures of the loving couple and family.

Kagome was required to stay overnight with the child and the family soon made their departure. Rin was fast asleep on a couch in the far corner of the room with Sesshomaru’s coat serving as her warm blanket. Sesshomaru had pulled up another chair at Kagome’s bedside and they talked quietly while the child nursed. Kagome rubbed her baby’s back soothingly as she was still in smiles. This was all she ever wanted and even if it was her only time to have this moment, she was beyond grateful for it. The miko looked up to see her husband’s slouched posture in the chair and his face deep in thought, something very uncharacteristic of the prim and proper demon, but she was used to his flawed side of her husband.

Suddenly, a small sense of guilt panged the young woman.“Merry Christmas, Sesshomaru. I’m sorry we’re having to celebrate it in the hospital instead of with our family and friends.” She adjusted her top when the child was finished and gently tapped his back to burp him.

He furrowed his brow at her words.“That is ridiculous Kagome. This is by far the greatest Christmas I have ever experienced in my hundreds of years walking this Earth. I have gotten the greatest Christmas gift I could have ever wished for.” He spoke, feeling reminiscent of InuYasha’s earlier conversation with him. “I have my wife, who is in good health, who also has given me a son in good health. We have another child that is  _also_  in good health and family and friends surrounding us. There is no reason to apologize when you have given me the best moments of my life. I am everlastingly fortunate to have you and our children with me at this very moment and I thank you for showing me true happiness Kagome Higurashi-Taisho.”

Touched by his words, Kagome couldn’t help but look away bashfully as tears welled her eyes. She glanced up again to meet his warm gaze and leaned over to give a delicate kiss to her mate’s lips whilst they exchanging hushed words of love for one another. Greedily, she stole a few more butterfly kisses before sitting up and settling back into her pillows.

Sesshomaru relaxed back into his own chair, a small tender smile on his lips as he watched his wife’s beautiful face as she closed her eyes, his daughter’s sleeping form and their newborn son’s gummy yawn as he settled in his mother’s arms to sleep. Eventually Kagome had fallen asleep and Sesshomaru had taken their son and laid him in the small bed beside her own. As he stood up from the child’s bed, he turned to his wife and gingerly swept her bangs away before pressing a kiss to her forehead and sat back in his chair, listening to the trio’s quiet breathing as he sighed.

“Merry Christmas Kagome, and thank you again.”


End file.
